An ominous rain
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Lan Fan x Ling. Brotherhood Universe. Sequence of "Waiting". "The storm outside had finally calmed down; it was like that brand new life had the power to sooth even the thunder and lightning gods."


The storm outside was heavy and strong. The thunders and wind blowing loudly shook the trees on the garden with violence. The sky was gray and ugly, dark clouds covering everything on that morning. Ling looked through the windows one more time, before continuing to walk on circles. His face was serious and his eyes showing a worried look under the light of dozen fire lamps scattered on their huge chambers.

- Mei… - the Empress said, her usual calm voice on.

- Yes, Lan Fan? – her sister-in-law came closer and looked at her.

- Could you tell my husband to stop walking like that? He is making me dizzy. – she showed a small smile and Mei was surprise how she could still be so calm, even on that situation.

She was sitting on the edge of their bed. Her bare feet on the ground and she was squeezing a big pillow from time to time, as trying to be more comfortable while the contractions became stronger and less apart. Her 9-month belly was ready to explode under that white nightglow. And little drops of sweat were already making her dark bangs wet.

- Brother! Could you calm down?! You're not helping!

- Where is that doctor?! He was supposed to be here hours ago!

- People told you already, he is stuck on the storm. And… it's not like he could speed the process, the midwife said it is just not the time yet. – Lan Fan closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

- Lan Fan! – the Emperor sat by her side and held her _automail_ hand.

- Don't look at me like this. – her dark eyes were kind over him. – I'm fine.

- Is there anything we can do for you? – Mei was starting to get worried as well. She was like that for some hours now. The first contractions occurred the night before and she was called to secure the chambers in case of any enemies showing up. The whole castle was surrounded by her warriors. Not even shadows would go unnoticed.

- Why don't you go and eat something, Mei? You are here for a long time. It will be long before something changes, you better have breakfast already. Alphonse must be worried about you too.

- I can't leave your side, Empress… at such time.

- Mei. – Ling's serious voice called her attention. – You can go. I will take care of my wife. Eat and rest a little too.

- OK. – she made a respectful reverence. – Emperor, I will be near, call me if you need anything. I will ask Lei to be at the door. I will come back when the doctor arrives.

- Thank you, Captain. – she gave them a last look before leaving them alone, her heart heavy. Couldn't the heir choose a better day and situation to be born?

A big contraction came together with lightning and this time the young empress couldn't hold a little pain interjection as she held her husband's hand.

- I'm sorry! – his sentence made her giggle.

- What are you saying?

- You're in such pain! It is all my fault!

- _Anata_… - he would never get used to be called with such sweetness by her. It was an endearment only spoken when they were alone. - … are you regretting the passionate nights we shared?

- No! Not at all! – his response was serious. He was so nervous he didn't get her playful teasing. She touched his face, trying to calm him down.

- Some things in life… the important things, will always take something from us. – Lan Fan smiled at him again, small drops of sweat on her forehead. – I will just have to endure it.

Lan Fan had a natural talent to sooth her husband's heart, that was about to stop. He wanted to be a father. He always wanted to be the father of her children. To create a family together with her. She was the only one that could share his future and life. The love he felt for that unborn child they made together was already as grant as the one he felt for his beautiful wife that was now trembling in pain by his side. He wanted to be able to put all her discomfort away. So he continued by her side, her metallic fingers on his hand, squeezing it tight at every contraction, as her lovely features changed. He knew it probably was hurting even more than her complains.

She had already endured and shed so much blood on his behalf. Her arms, her childhood and teenage years. Her beloved grandfather that was also taken away to help to fulfill his wishes for the throne. Even with all her losses, she was still willing to give him even more of her body. Lan Fan trusted him with her heart and soul. She was kind enough to let him love her and loved him back. And not even a thousand years would be enough for him ro repay his wife with everything she deserved.

Lan Fan was now laying completely on the bed, on her side. Her forehead on her husband's chest while Ling held her close, his hand caressing her back trying to make the pain a little better.

- _Anata_…

- Yes?

- Promise me something.

- What is it?

- My mother... she passed away when I was born. – her voice was so sweet it made his chest tight. – If… If something happens to me, please, take care of our child. Enjoy life by her or his side. Please.

- What are you saying? – he kissed her damp forehead. – You will be fine. We will raise our daughter together. I cannot do it properly if you're not by my side. Everything decent and good I became it's because of you.

She smiled discreetly with his words.

- Don't be disappointed if it's a boy.

- I won't. – his lips brushed over hers in a delicate kiss. – Half of you together with half of me it's already much more than I deserve.

The Empress tried to respond to his words so filled with love, but she was interrupted as a bigger contraction made her feel like breaking apart. When she sat down, grabbing the sheets and letting a painful interjection out, they felt the mattress wet. Her water bag was finally broken. It was time. There was no going back now .

In the next moments, Ling's entirely life and existence changed. He was no longer an Emperor. His most important job had just started when the little girl with soft black hair was finally born. Her little firsts closed, her cries filling the royal room, like wanting to tell all the country the heir had just come out, proudly and healthy. The baby complained loud of being separated from Lan Fan, while the doctor cut the last flesh bond tying them together. But, as a single tear crossed his wife's cheek, silently, as their daughter was put on her stretched arms directly to her chest, Ling was sure a more powerful, precious connection had just started between them.

The storm outside had finally calmed down; it was like that brand new life had the power to sooth even the thunder and lightning gods. Only the wind whistling could be heard and the angry rain had transformed into gentle drops tapping outside the windows. A gentle, ominous rain, welcoming the Emperor's first born. And Ling smiled, as seeing their child already asleep on Lan Fan's breast, inside of her mother's protective embrace.

Years after, as watching his daughter walking proud and fearless on her ceremony to became the first Empress of Xing, with Lan Fan by his side, he remembered the night she was born and how, since that first moment, he knew Yu was destined to rule. His daughter was made to nothing but greatness.

_*Yu means rain in Chinese. _


End file.
